White roses
by Girl Q
Summary: Caroline prepares for her wedding day looking back at her life and relationship.


**First** **things first** **. I** **love this couple** **.** **They are my all-time,** **die** **hard** **,** **forever and always favourite ship. It made me fall in love with Fanfiction, with shipping and with being totally obsessed/invested. As you can see I feel pretty passionate about them and the phone call was such an emotional roller coaster that I should forward all my therapy bills to Julie Plec. So let´s go**

Caroline slowly stroked the fabric. It felt cold under her finger tips. She gently touched the silk roses that were attached to the dress. Finally she felt ready to look up. When she was a little girl her favourite movie was Cinderella and after she watched the movie for the first time she immediately ran up to her parents room and searched in her mother's closet for a wedding dress. A dress like Cinderella wore it. Her mother told her Caroline wouldn´t speak with her for a week, because she thought her plain, white dress was a disgrace. Well you certainly couldn´t say that about this dress.

It was long and flowy like Cinderella´s. Tiny silk roses were sewed onto the waist. Her sleeves ended at her elbow and were entirely made out of lace. Furthermore the top of the dress was made out of lace, but with a white fabric under it. From her waist down the dress seemed to have no end.

Long strands of her blonde hair were framing her face. They were in a messy up-do. Her new sister in law did an amazing job. She may be hasn´t sown it, but she sure made a hella good job in tormenting the seamstresses til it was perfect. Caroline reached out for the veil that was sitting on a stool beside the mirror. The comb with which she would fix the veil onto her hair was an ancient heirloom from his family. It was made out of pure silver with pearls and sapphires embedded into it. She gently put it in her hair. Bonnie would kill her if she messed it up.

As Caroline looked in the mirror she couldn´t help but smile. She knew her seven year old self would be proud of her dress.

"You look absolutely beautiful love".

Caroline hadn´t even recognized him. She quickly turned around.

"What are you doing here? You know it's not allowed that the groom sees his bride in her dress before the ceremony", she said angrily.

But he just smiled at her. His eyes were sparkling. He couldn´t believe it. Caroline looked so beautiful. He had often imagined this moment, but his dreams didn´t even come close to reality.

"Ah I don´t believe in myths like that love", he answered while smiling cheekily, "it´s just an old stupid superstition."

She still looked angry.

"You can´t blame me really. I couldn´t wait for the wedding to see you. Have I told you how stunning you look already?"

Caroline couldn´t be mad at him anymore she cracked up and smiled at him. She turned around again to wipe away non existing dust of her dress. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Caroline leaned back on him. She looked in the mirror and carefully examined the two people in the mirror. A girl in a white dress, who looks like she is happy. Not only happy, but happy happy, like everything is good and right in this world and directly beside that girl stood a man. A man in a beautiful tux. He smiles like he is the luckiest man on earth.

Caroline turns around to face him. "Are you ready?"

"Caroline if been ready since the day I laid my eyes on you. You are a remarkable women and I´m entirely sure that in all the centuries I lived there was never a person more perfect for me. So yes love I´m ready."

Caroline looked at his face. His wonderful face. He was truly the man she loved. He was always there for her she could remember the day she and her little girls turned up at his doorsteps. Katherine had returned as Elena and Alaric had made the ultimate sacrifice. He sacrificed himself for everybody so he could close the portal. Elena fell victim to the organization and Damon couldn´t live without her. Valerie and Stefan both took the cure so they could live a normal life.

She was completely hopeless after the battle, but in this moment of tragedy she remembered him. A person who was always there for her, who loved her unconditionally. A person that wanted her to experience the good in life and will gladly show her what it has to offer. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And she could have all of it.

"Oh I can´t forget this", she said and reached for a small box, "Will you help me put it on?" She handed the box to him. He had no idea what could be in this box, so he opened it.

With a smirk on his face he looked up to her.

"Of course love". He took the bracelet out of the box. Caroline stretched out her arm and he put it on. For a couple of second he just held her hand, looking at the bracelet.

"Remember when you gave me this?

"How could I forget? This bracelet is extraordinary worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."

Caroline was so happy in this moment. It was really perfect. No he was perfect.

"I think I have to head out now. The ceremony starts soon and Rebbekah will kill me if she finds me here. She is probably even more excited and nervous then you."

He softly gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled his ever cheeky smile. Then he left and only seconds later Rebbekah stormed in.

"Was that my brother? I´ll kill him."

Caroline bursted out in laughter.

"It doesn´t matter now".

Rebbekah stopped her rant and starred at Caroline.

"You look absolutely fantastic Caroline. I did a great job didn´t I?"

In this moment Bonnie and Valerie came in.

"Wow you look ceremony starts in one minutes. Are you ready Care?", Bonnie said smiling like she was a proud mother.

"Yes I´m ready".

Caroline took the flowers Valerie handed to her. Caroline actually became good friends with her. She had realized that she and Stefan just weren´t meant to be. They could never completely accept each other for who they were.

She and her three bridesmaids walked to the door. The wedding was hold in the Mikaelson mansion in New Orleans. Rebbekah had planned everything through. Lanterns were hanging everywhere and the evening sun made a beautiful contrast with all of the white roses.

The wedding music started and Caroline walked down the aisle. It was just like she imagined it. All of her friend were smiling, watching her every move. Her girls and Hope were so cute in there flower girl dresses. Stefan was taking the place of her father and walked her down. All eyes were on her, but for her only two counted. The eyes of the idiot that looked like he couldn´t get any happier. The eyes of the man she loved. Niklaus Mikaelson. He looked so damn handsome in his suit.

As they reached the end of the aisle she turned around to Stefan hugging him tightly.

"I love you Care. I´m so happy for you", he whispered into her ear and no signs of regret were in his voice.

"Thank you Stefan. I love you too".

Then she turned around to Klaus.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes", the pastor began.

Caroline didn´t listen to what he said she just couldn´t get her eyes of him and he felt the same.

"It is now time for them to say their vows".

"Caroline I am the luckiest man on earth today. I met thousands of people during my existence, but no one is quite like you Caroline. I fancied you the moment I saw you. I want to make it all happen. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life. I want to go to Rome, Paris, Tokyo. I just love you so much. You´re beautiful, you´re strong, you´re full of light. It makes me forget the darkness, because you are my light. I´m happy I waited and that you turned up at my door.

"Klaus. I´m so happy that you took me in that day. When all hope was lost you were always there for me. I believe in soulmates and in the universe eventually leading us to them and I´m so grateful it send me to you. And I remember that day when you saved me from Alaric. You didn´t even know me I thought you were just this bad person that had done horrible things. You saved me and said to me ´it´s okay, it´s okay. It´s me. It´s okay. You´re safe´ and I believed you", she started crying," and I´m so happy, so grateful that you are indeed my last love and I would do all of my mistakes again if it meant it lead me to you. However long it takes Klaus?"

He slowly formed his answer with his lips.

"However".

"Please join your hands and look into each other's eyes"

"Do you Niklaus Mikaelson take Caroline Forbes to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and be faithful only to her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Do you Caroline Forbes take Niklaus Mikaelson to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and be faithful only to him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

They exchanged there rings. Both had engraved ´However´ at the bottom. It was kind of there thing.

"It´s truly an honour to present the newly wed Caroline and Klaus Mikaelson."

Everyone started getting insane. They all stood up. Applauding for them, for there happiness and for their future.

The End?

"They didn't agree on much. In fact, they didn't agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other every day. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other."

― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook


End file.
